1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a security lock for a door or other closure in which it is desired to control access therethrough. More specifically, the invention relates to the addition of a tube rigidly affixed to a lock cylinder in enclosing relation to the key barrel and the key receiving slot in the barrel with the tube including a pair of diametrically opposed openings so that a padlock may be inserted therethrough to prevent access to the key slot in the barrel thereby preventing the insertion of a key and also preventing access to the slot to prevent the lock from being picked. The key used with the lock requires an extension in the shank or blade of the key so that the extra length required by the added tube will be accommodated by the extension in the key blade or shank.
2. INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT
Various locks have been provided and various safety devices and security devices have been provided for conventional lock cylinders. However, none of the prior art known to applicant discloses a device equivalent to that disclosed in this application. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed.